Awake
by xrainedxallxdayx
Summary: Rayne comes to the Wammy house in search of her grandfather, she finds him and a few other things too. Matt x OC
1. Chapter One: Hello Grandfather!

Chapter One: Hello Grandfather!

Summary:Rayne comes to the Wammy house in search of her grandfather, she finds him and a few other things too. Matt x OC

This story may contain some OOC, go ahead and flame me if you want, but this is just how I envision them. Though, Mello may become a bit…harsh to the extreme, I'm not sure yet…And that is not how I envision him it's just how it may end up being.

The chapters will get longer, I'm sorry this one's so short!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did, L wouldn't die, and Light would realize that he shouldn't be killing people and he would get rid of the death note forever and then he would solve crimes with L forever. Also, Matt and Mello would have way bigger parts in the story. Near probably wouldn't be in it. Sorry.

-X-

The car rolled to a stop in front of the Wammy House. Gazing out the window I took in the aged mansion. Ivory covered stone wall stories high, plentiful windows, and giant double doors...Aged it may be, but it was also mysteriously inviting and warm.

"Miss?" I averted my attention to the cab driver in the front seat. He was a rather dumpy looking man with a pot belly and bad breath.

"Yes, here you go." I handed him his money, retrieved my bags and began my way up the drive. It took exactly two months after my parents died for me to locate my only surviving relative. A grandfather I had heard about only in the scornful stories told by my late grandmother Anna. Her story told of how she was once in love with a wonderful man named Roger Ruvie, they fell in love fast and hard, or, at least my grandmother did. One morning Anna woke up sick, throwing up, the works. By the evening it cleared up completely, when she woke up the following morning her illness returned. That's when she knew she was pregnant. She was elated, and she ran to Roger, eager to tell him the news. She didn't see it coming, she thought that Roger would propose and they would get married and be together forever. She was so in love. She was so blind. She didn't expect Roger to turn away, cold and coarse. For him to walk out on her and disappear was unthinkable. When he left it broke her heart. Grandma would tell this story to me every time I would visit, she wanted me to have value in myself, she wanted me to know I don't need a man to complete me, but she mostly just wanted me to know what a jerk my grandfather was. And that wherever he is, he doesn't love me. He doesn't love anyone. When my parents died social services decided that I had no relatives and that I therefore belong in the foster program. I told them they were wrong.. I told them that there was one man that still remained, they took pity on me when I explained that my grandmother had once talked about a man named Roger Ruvie. They didn't even try and find out if Roger was still alive, it was easier for them to just hand me off to the Foster Care System. And they then passed me off to the Johnson family. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were nice, charismatic, and frankly easily manipulated. Whatever I needed, whatever I wanted they were eager to give. So, when I asked for some time off from school so I could mourn and adjust, they immediately agreed and asked if there was anything else they could do.

"I need computers."

They didn't ask why, they simply gave me the computers and in two rarely interrupted months, I found Roger. The man that single handedly broke my grandmother's heart, wasn't around to raise his daughter, and was now going to have to play a hand in my upbringing, wether he liked it or not. Reaching up I banged the heavy metal knocker against the door. A few moments later the door was opened to reveal a young girl. She might have been young but her eyes were sharp, she saw my bags at once and gave a half smile.

"You new?"

I wasn't sure how to respond, "Possibly, I'm not sure, I'm looking for my uncle Roger Ruvie? Does he work here?" Her eyes narrowed, she didn't look too sure about me anymore.

"Yes, Roger is here, but he's never spoken about having a family..."

I chuckled, "No, I don't think he would. Look, I just need to talk to him, so can you please let me in?" I was still standing on the porch. Nice as the porch was, it was a bit chilly in the brisk February air. She gave me another look over before she opened the door for me. Stepping inside I noted the steady hum of noise that echoed in the walls.

"Follow me.." The girl took off at a difficult pace to follow while carrying my bags but I managed. She led me through hallway after hallway, lefts and rights, and more lefts. Suddenly she stopped and pointed toward a door.

"There he is."

"Thanks."

I stepped toward the door and knocked. The door was opened by an old man with thin white hair and twinkling eyes, he held the door open for me and as I entered I noticed a man sitting in a chair behind a desk. A man with a slightly hooked nose and lanky hair.

"I assume you are Roger Ruvie?" I addressed the man behind the desk.

"Yes I am, who are you?" "I am your granddaughter Rayne Daniels." The other man came and sat down in one of the two armchairs facing the desk, motioning for me to sit beside him. I smiled and sat facing a very shocked looking Roger.

"That's not possible."

"I promise you Roger that it's true, here look for yourself." I reached into my bag and pulled out my mother and I's birth certificates, I set them on the desk and watched as Roger's eyes bugged out of his head.

"This isn't possible, it's not possible, Watari, you can tell that these are forged, can't you? It's plain as day right!" The man I assume is Watari reached for the papers, looking them over he smiled.

"Well, Roger it looks like you're a grandfather, congratulations." He gave me a warm smile and handed me the documents.

"So, Rayne, would you mind telling us why you have seeked out Roger?"

"Sure, I sought you out because you are my only living relative, and I'm hoping that this path I've chosen is better than years of foster care." Watari looked a bit stunned but he quickly recovered and nodded sadly, Roger still didn't look like he was accepting everything. He kept mumbling about this not being possible.

"Roger, snap out of it, it's possible, you walked out on my grandmother when she was pregnant, she had a daughter, my mother married and had me. Then this Halloween they were driving home from the store and my mother didn't notice a group of kids fast enough, they swerved off the road and rolled the car. Both of my parents died before help got to the scene, police came to my house and told me about my parents, they took me from my home, said that I had no living relatives and through me into foster care. I suppose I got lucky because I got a non-abusive family. It took me two months to track you down, once I did I ran away and came here. It's possible. It happened. I'm here and I'm your responsibility. Deal with it." After I finished the room was quiet for a long time. I glared at Roger the whole time, and he just stared blankly back. We probably would have stayed like that all night but Watari broke the silence.

"Well, it looks like you need a room. Come with me dear and we'll get you one. You and your grandfather can continue this in the morning after breakfast." I unclenched my hand from the arm of the chair, picked up my bags and followed Watari out the door. He led me down the hall and up a few flights of stairs. When we reached the top he walked me down the hall to the very end, he stopped and swung open the door that stood in front of us.

Turning to me he smiled, "I hope this will suffice? This floor is mostly kids your age; I thought you would appreciate that. In the morning just ask someone and I'm sure they will give you directions to the cafeteria. Is there anything else you need? Oh, the bathroom is right there across the hall."

I smiled and shook my head, "Thank you Watari, you've been very kind. I don't need anything at all, good night." I started to walk into the room but stopped at Watari's words.

"Roger is a good man, he may not seem like it yet, but I assure you, he is a good man just give him time. Goodnight Rayne." he nodded and made his way to the staircase.

I closed the door and leaned my forehead against the wood, I was tired. I didn't fully realize how tired I was until just now; I had woken up early to escape the house before the  
Johnsons woke up. I glanced at the watch on my wrist and blinked a few times. It was too dark to see anything. I fumbled my hand around on the wall until I found the switch, flipping it I saw that it was near eleven O'clock. Time for bed. Looking around I saw four bare walls, two with windows, a small twin sized bed, a dresser with a mirror, desk and a chair. I flicked the light off, this place was bare, but I didn't care enough to unpack anything. Dragging my feet across the floor I pulled the covers back and lay down. I snuggled in and closed my eyes, within moments I was asleep.

-x-

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter Two: The Stupid Kid?

Chapter Two: The stupid kid?

Summary: Rayne comes to the Wammy house in search of her grandfather, she finds him and a few other things too. Matt x OC

In story summary: This story may contain some OOC, go ahead and flame me if you want, but this is just how I envision them. Though, Mello may become a bit…harsh to the extreme, I'm not sure yet…And that is not how I envision him it's just how it may end up being.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did, L wouldn't die, and Light would realize that he shouldn't be killing people and he would get rid of the death note forever and then he would solve crimes with L forever. Also, Matt and Mello would have way bigger parts in the story. Near probably wouldn't be in it. Sorry.

-x-

I awoke to the thunder of feet on wood. The house was alive, checking my watch it read ten AM. I haven't slept that much in a while; I've been too busy tracking down Roger. Yawning I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Turning my head to the right I was blinded by the sun coming in through the window. I grabbed the curtain nearest me and pulled it over the window the best I could while sitting down. Looking to my left I found my bag and went over to it. I grabbed my clothes and crossed the hall to the bathroom, I was in luck, it was empty. Everyone was probably already eating breakfast. I hurried and took a shower; blow dried my hair, and got ready for the day. Leaving my room I made to lock the door behind me but was surprised to find that the door only locked from the inside. I felt insecure, but I closed the door and walked away. I looked around for someone to ask directions from but found no one. So much for Watari's advice. I decided to follow the noise. About three minutes later, and after feeling lost about a dozen times I came to a grand hall entrance. Within it I could see was the source of the noise, about a hundred children eating and laughing, I found the cafeteria. I saw on the opposite end of the hall there was a line of people still getting their food, so I wasn't that late...Slightly nervous I held my head up and made my way over. I got my food and stood staring at the hall before me, it was filled with long tables put end to end, at one table nearest me I found the girl I met last night. Still nervous, I walked over to her. Her friends noticed me before she did, I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Hi, I'm Rayne, can I sit with you? I don't really know anyone else." She gave me a smile and nodded, I took the seat next to her.

"Hi Rayne, my name is Mel. This," She pointed across the table at a rather tall blond, "is Sam," She pointed to the brunette, "and Kat. So I see you are staying, everything work out with Roger?" She took a sip of her orange juice and the girls looked a little confused.

"Yeah, sorta, I have to go talk to him after I eat. Would you mind showing me again where his room was? I was too tired last night to remember."

"Sure." Mel seemed nice, her eyes were just a bit off-putting, they were very dark brown and it felt like she could see everything.

"Uh, Mel? How do you and Rayne know each other?" Kat asked, I ate while Mel explained. After the girls were filled in they went back to talking about whatever they were talking about before I got here, which was boys and other drama, I tuned them out. When everyone was done Mel took me to Roger's office, again, this time I payed attention to where we were. We said goodbye and I knocked on his door.

"Come in." I walked in and shut the door behind me, walking over to an armchair I sat down and faced him.

"Hello grandfather! How has your day been?" I put on a cheesy smile and feigned interest. He gave me a look that should have made me feel bad. Should have being the key words, I was too busy looking at the papers on his desk to feel anything but intrigue.

I pointed to the papers, "What are those?" He looked down at his desk before him and picked up one of the papers.

"This is your transcript, and all of your records. I did a little investigation of my own last night, now I know everything about you." He looked smug, I set my jaw.

"You don't know everything about me, you know that I have gotten good grades for most my life, you know that I've never gotten a detention, you know that I'm allergic to latex because I react bad to it mentally so it gives me hives, you don't know that my favorite color is purple, that I love to listen to music, that I love my hair and I would never dye it. You don't know everything, so don't assume." He looked taken aback, and busied himself with the documents covering his desk.

"Well, that doesn't matter, whether I know what you like and dislike is not something I need to know. Right now we need to decide what to do in the area of schooling. While you have good grades, testing shows that you don't have a high enough IQ to take most classes here. Math appears to be your worst subject, am I correct?"

I shuffled my feet, "Yeah, that would be right, but, what do you mean about me not being able to take classes here? While I was searching for you I found evidence that this orphanage was prestigious, but I couldn't find anything else. Roger, what is this place?"

He glanced at me and rubbed his chin thinking, "I suppose since you'll be staying here that I can tell you about this place...Rayne, have you ever heard of L?"

I was concerned; did Roger seriously just ask me if I knew about a letter in the alphabet? "Uh, Roger? I know my alphabet; L comes before M and N."

Roger chuckled and my concern grew, "No, not the letter L, the world famous detective that goes by the name L."

"Oh, no, should I have?" My concern disappeared and left me with curiosity. I leaned forward a bit in my seat.

"Maybe, it doesn't really matter, a lot of people haven't heard of him. What you need to know is this: L is the world's best detective, he can solve every mystery. He works with the UN and is very important on the world stage. This orphanage was founded by Watari a few years ago as a way to make sure that there is someone to take L's place when he dies. The world needs someone in L's power, this orphanage is made up of the brightest children, they are taking advanced classes and are all competing to be L's successor. That is what this place is." Roger watched me as I let it soak in. It didn't take very long.

"Cool, so how did you get here?" I quirked my eyebrow at him, from what I've found Roger isn't exceptionally bright, he graduated from high school and entered the marines, he was in for a few years and then retired from service soon afterward I found him here.

"I came here at the request of Watari's, him and I met in the marines, which I'm sure you already know I was in. We became friends and he retired a few years before I did, we lost contact for that time. When I retired, I was having a drink at the local pub when Watari found me, or I suppose that was when he approached, looking back on it I'm sure he always knew where I was. Anyways, we reconnected and after a few months he asked me if I would assist him in a project he was starting. I said sure, he told me about L and his plan for an orphanage of bright children. And now here I am."

"Huh, that's cool, and kinda not. This means that I'm going to be the stupid kid. I hate the stupid kid." I started to obsess, I'm going to be the kid that asks stupid questions, I'm going to be the kid that holds the class back, I'm going to be the one failing tests...

"Rayne? Are you okay? Calm down, I already know what we're going to do." I inhaled and leaned back in my chair, I nodded for Roger to continue, "Since you can't keep up in class here, and you have no other place to go, I'm going to set you up with a homeschooling program, I know of a few online places, I'll make sure to get you a computer and sign you up so that you'll be able to start this Monday. Any questions?"

"Uh, no, you took care of everything, thank you. But, could you give me a tour? I don't know my way around here very well." He agreed and I spent the next few hours being shown around the Wammy House. I learned that the top floor of the east wing is forbidden, the floor below it was the library and below that was the gym. In the main wing the bottom floor contains the cafeteria and several offices; the west wing was all dormitories. Roger and I parted ways at lunch, I went to the cafeteria, grabbed a sandwich, juice, and made my way to my room. It was time to unpack.

I sat in my computer chair and ate my sandwich, sipping on my juice I walked over to my bags, zipping open my suitcase I pulled out my alarm clock. While I wasn't a hundred percent sure Roger was here when I arrived I was fairly certain. I also wasn't sure he would let me stay, but I hoped he would so I packed everything I could. Which was almost my entire room; it's surprising how much you can fit in a suitcase when you don't think you'll ever come back. Setting my juice on the floor I plugged the alarm clock into the wall and set it to match the time I had on my watch. I set it on the dresser and continued to unpack my things. When I was finished I stood in front of the door and surveyed the room. The four bare walls were covered in posters and pictures. The dresser had brushes and trinkets on its surface and clothes in the drawers. The bed was covered in a blanket my grandmother made and my favorite stuffed animals littered the bed. The desk was fairly empty, the computer would go there tomorrow, and there were some books stacked in the corner.

-x-

Review please!

Thanks to Amaya Nakamura and C0mdLicAt3p for reviewing!


	3. Chapter Three:Games

Chapter Three: Games

Summary: Here's Matt! XP

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did, L wouldn't die, and Light would realize that he shouldn't be killing people and he would get rid of the death note forever and then he would solve crimes with L forever. Also, Matt and Mello would have way bigger parts in the story. Near probably wouldn't be in it. Sorry.

-x-

Satisfied I grabbed my iPod and flopped down on my bed. Half listening and half staring at the ceiling I grew restless. Checking the time it was only three in the afternoon. I flung my legs over the side of the bed and decided to go for a run. I changed, plugged my headphones back into my ears and made my way to the gym. On the way there I saw more people in the halls than I'd ever seen before. Most of them seemed to be about ten to thirteen but some looked my age. I finished my run and headed back to my room to take a quick shower before dinner. Making my way down the hall to my room I was slightly surprised to see a red-headed boy exit the room next to mine only to enter the room across from his. I would have smiled and said hello but other than a quick glance at me he ignored me completely. I just shrugged it off and prepared myself for dinner.

I was running late, literally, I fell asleep once I was ready, thinking I would rest my eyes for a little while. I thought wrong. I sped my way down the stairs and through the halls, reaching the cafeteria I found that people were starting to leave. I waved at Mel and her friends while getting into line.

"Hey Mel." I greeted as I sat down beside her, wasting no time I dug into my food. I polished off my roll before she even replied.

"Hungry much?" I nodded and swallowed.

"I went for a run before dinner." Sam raised her eyebrows, "It's freezing outside!"

I chuckled and reached for my fork, "There is a gym here ya know."

Her face colored and she mumbled, "Oh."

Kat laughed, "So Rayne, are we going to see you in class on Monday?"

I drank from my glass and told her about what my grandfather and I had discussed earlier. Our plates emptied and the cafeteria grew quieter, it was getting late. I put my tray away and said goodnight to the girls. I walked sluggishly back to my room and changed into my PJs, comfy pants and a tank top. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to overtake me.

…dun dun…dun dun…crash! Dun dun dun…Screech! Guh!... dun dun…

I opened my eyes.

…dun dun…Clash! Clash! Bang!...dun dun dun…

I got out of bed and walked over to the adjacent wall, pressing my ear against it I could tell the sounds were coming from here. I banged my fist on the wall. The sound stopped and I crawled back into bed. I closed my eyes.

…dun dun…dun dun…Clash! Dun dun dun…

I opened my eyes, got up, and banged on the wall. The sound stopped, I got back into bed and closed my eyes.

…dun dun… dun dun… Clash! Dun dun dun…

"UGH!" I shot up and exited my room. I knocked on the door of the room next to mine. The sound inside stopped and the door was opened by the red-head I had seen earlier that day.

He was taller that me but not by much, his head seemed to be a perching place for goggles, why? I can't even imagine. Like me he was dressed for bed in boxers and a T-shirt.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I watch?" I pointed past him to the screen of the TV that was glaring color into the dark room.

"No." He started to close the door but I shot my hand out to brace it open.

"If I'm going to have to listen to it anyways I would like to watch." He stared at me for a moment before he opened the door and allowed me to enter. I walked in and sat down in front of the TV, leaning back against his bed. Looking back at the door he was still standing there.

"Are you coming?" I asked him, I guess this is strange, a girl you don't know coming into your room in the middle of the night to watch you play video games…Yeah, I suppose that's strange…But, I don't really care right now.

The boy shut the door, came over, and sat beside me. Picking up the controller he glanced at me before returning to his game. I watched him play for a few hours until my eyelids felt like lead. It seemed as though he was finished as well but I didn't ask. I just told him goodnight and left. I tip-toed back into my room and crawled under the covers, I laid there for a few moments listening. The game didn't continue, he must have gone to sleep…

Beep! Beep! Beep! I flung my hand out and fumbled around searching for the button that would end the high pitched beeping that woke me from a dead sleep. I found it, pressed it, and had to persuade myself to get out of bed. I was exhausted from staying up so late. I busied myself getting ready for the day while my mind relayed what happened last night. After a while the awkwardness seemed to dissipate a bit, as he relaxed and I tensed up in anticipation of the next boss. The time passed in quiet, we never spoke, I simply watched as he played.

I went downstairs for breakfast and afterwards I made my way to Roger's office. I rapped my knuckles against the door and was greeted.

"Come in Rayne." I walked in, shut the door behind me, and sat down across from him.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked leaning back and getting comfortable in the old armchair.

He smiled, "I have my ways…But I suppose you came to ask about the computer? It'll be in your room by noon, do you need someone to set up for you?"

"I may not be as smart as the geniuses here, but I know my way around computers." I smiled and he nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything else?" He asked me.

"Uh, nope, as long as I'll be signed up for school tomorrow?"

"You will be, regarding that, the information for your classes will arrive with your computer."

"Thanks Roger, I guess that's it, have a good day!" I left and went back to the cafeteria, if I was in luck Mel would still be there.

I was and she was. She was sitting at the table all alone, the other girls must've already left, Mel was a slow eater. I sneaked up behind her and deepening my voice I whispered in her ear, "Hey pretty lady, you come here often?" She jumped and smacked my head with hers, we both exclaimed "OW!" and she turned around laughing.

"Nice one Rayne, but that really hurt…" Mel whined.

"Sorry, but I finished talking with Roger and I was thinking we should hang out."

Mel smiled, "Yeah, what do you want to do? I have some board games in my room if you want to play."

"Yeah!" I grabbed Mel's wrist and pulled her up from the bench.

Soon we were lounging on the floor in Mel's room playing 'Guess Who'…I kept loosing…Her room was nice, a bit cluttered, but nice. She had an abundance of pillows which I was thankful for, her hardwood floor was a bit uncomfortable.

"Does your boy have a beard?" Mel asked, I winced and nodded an affirmative. She flicked down three tabs…there were only two left…I however had about seven still up…

"Uh, does your boy wear glasses?" I asked, she smiled and said no. I flicked one tab over and bowed my head in shame…

"Does your person have blue eyes?" I nodded and closed my eyes shut tight…

"Is your person Bill?" In response I fell backwards onto the floor, scattered pillows breaking my descent.

I heard Mel chuckle, "I'll take that as a 'yes', how many games have I won now?"

I raised my hands and showed eight fingers…I sat up and pouted, "Mel this isn't fair, I wanna win one!" I whined

She laughed and started cleaning up the game, "Rayne, we've played games for hours it's lunch time and I'm hungryyy! Let's go eat."

"You and your high metabolism…"I stood up to follow her out, "Wait, its lunch time? My computer!" I started to run down the hallway before stopping and calling to Mel over my shoulder, "Bring me something when you're done!"

I ran as fast as I could to my room, and just as Roger had promised my computer was outside my door waiting for me. I opened my door and started bringing it in. I unpackaged and set up everything, with the computer was also a large envelope containing what I would need to sign in and start my classes on Monday. I set that aside and plugged my iPod in syncing it. I turned on the speakers and the sound of 'Reverse This Curse' by Escape the Fate came flooding into the room. I was singing along while setting up my desk and after a few minutes I got the eerie feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw the red head from yesterday leaning against my doorframe.

I smiled, "Hey."

"Hi, I, uh, heard you singing and I thought I would come and introduce myself." He was fidgeting his Gameboy in his hands, he was uncomfortable, that was plain to see.

I stood up and walked over to him, holding out my hand I spoke, "My name is Rayne Daniels."

He shook my hand, "I'm Matt." Our hands dropped and a moment of awkwardness passed over us. He was wearing the same goggles as last night with a striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Apart from the goggles he looked like any other teenage boy.

Matt looked as though he was about to leave but instead he asked, "Do you normally enter strangers bedrooms at night to watch them play games?" I laughed, all awkwardness gone I leaned my side against the wall in front of him.

"Yeah, I'll admit it is a hobby of mine. Nah, normally I'm less outgoing. But, you see I was a bit sleep deprived so I acted a bit outside of my comfort zone."

Matt winced, "Sorry about that, I'm not used to having to keep it down, before you came no one was on either side of my room."

"It's cool, I like watching." I smiled

He gestured towards the computer, "Looks like you have a pretty nice set up, you won't have to watch me anymore."

I moved to my back against the wall and glanced back at my desk, the song had changed to 'Situations' and I had to laugh, "Whoever said that old people don't understand electronics hasn't met Roger, he seriously hooked me up. And, yes I will still have to watch you." Matt's eyebrows scrunched together and that's when I realized.

"Uh, that wasn't meant to sound so creepy, it's just that I have a hard time playing video games…Did you notice last night how I got tense when you reached the level ten boss?"

"No"

Matt was looking at me, waiting for me to explain. Under his gaze I blushed and ran my fingers through my hair, explaining would be easier if I knew that he was a less serious gamer, but his late night habit and his worn Gameboy told me the opposite.

"Well, I did, and I do get tense, and anxious and jumpy and absolutely unglued when I play videogames. My pulse races and I just can't handle it, so I don't play a lot of them. But I love to watch, cause then I can get as tense as I want and not worry about dying."

Matt looked at me a moment. I looked back. Then, when I was least expecting it he broke out into laughter, he buckled over holding his gut, his goggles that were resting on his head fell to the floor with a clatter. I couldn't help but smile as I saw the scene, my face feeling hot with embarrassment.

"What! Matt it's not that bad! Maatttt! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Even as the words left my mouth they betrayed me as I too started laughing.

"Did I miss the punch line or what?"

-x-

Chapters will be posted faster if I get more reviews!

Thank Complicated for this chapter! Elsewise I wouldn't have posted today, I haven't gotten any reviews for my second chapter [besides complicated] and it made me sad DX

Reviews make me giggly like a school girl that just had her ultimate crush smile and wave at her! SO MAKE ME HAPPY! Flames are okay, but constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter Four: Tears And Mario Kart

Chapter Four: Tears and Mario Kart

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did, L wouldn't die, and Light would realize that he shouldn't be killing people and he would get rid of the death note forever and then he would solve crimes with L forever. Also, Matt and Mello would have way bigger parts in the story. Near probably wouldn't be in it. Sorry.

-x-

Our laughter stopped and we both turned to see who had approached. I smiled when I saw that it was Mel, holding an apple and sandwich.

"Yeah, you would have had to be here a few minutes earlier. Thanks for bringing me food! Do you know Matt?" I took the food she handed me and eagerly took a bite of my sandwich.

"No, but I've seen you around, I'm Mel."

Matt smiled and nodded, "I've seen you to, you sit in front of me in a few classes, I'm Matt. Well, I should probably go, Mello's probably wondering what's taking me so long to get his chocolate…See you later Rayne." Matt ran off down the hall, probably heading for the cafeteria.

"So you got your computer?" Mel asked

"Yeah, it's awesome. Come on." I lead her into the room and showed her what my grandfather got me.

After dinner Mel and I went back up to my room, it was seven and we had been hanging out all day. It was nice; I haven't had a good girl friend in a while. We played games, took insane personality quizzes and told old stories. But as the moon came up and darkness fell our conversations turned from light to serious.

Mel was sprawled out on my bed, She was laying on her back with her arms and legs spread as far as they could while still being supported by the mattress. Her head was facing me and the light from the moon outside fell across her face. I was laying on the floor with a pillow under my head, thankfully my room was carpeted and I was more comfortable than on Mel's floor earlier. I was playing with a stuffed animal bear like you would a toddler, holding it above my head with my hands. The room was in a drowsy comfortable quiet, the only sound being the acoustic styling of Chase Coy. I felt Mel's eyes upon me and her questions were left unsaid but I knew they were there, just below the surface.

"This was the last thing my parents got me before they died… It was a surprise, I came home from school and it was just there sitting on my pillow. They knew that I had been stressed lately…Finals were going on and I had just finished them that day. They said we could do anything I wanted, and I told them 'movie night'…We stayed in, ordered Chinese food and watched movies until it was the next day…It was so…warm…A week later it was Halloween…They went out to get more candy while I stayed at home answering the door for trick-or-treaters…Apparently my mom didn't see a group of kids until it was too late, she swerved hard and ended up going off the road…they crashed…It was getting late and I was growing more and more worried…Then two police officers rang my doorbell. Eventually the authorities realized that I had no family I could stay with. I told them about Roger, but they didn't believe me because the only reason I knew about him was because of my grandmother's stories, I had never actually met him…They ended up putting me in Foster care. I spent two months trying to find him, and now I'm here." I dropped my arms and hugged the bear to my chest, Mel stayed statue still throughout my story, and even now out of the corner of my eye I can see she isn't moving. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, tears were threatening to make an appearance but I forced them back, no one ever sees me cry.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Rayne." She whispered.

I opened my eyes, "I'm sure something tragic happened to you too, my case isn't anything special," I faked a yawn and stretched out on the floor, "I think I'm going to hit the sack, I'll see you at breakfast?"

Mel got up and nodded, "Goodnight." I got up and gave her a hug before she left. Afterwards I changed into some PJs and crawled into bed. Clutching the bear to my chest I let my tears flow. I slept for a few hours before familiar sounds woke me. I smiled and got out of bed. Matt's door was slightly open when I reached it, I knocked and Matt answered telling me to come in, I closed the door behind me and walked over to my spot from yesterday.

Matt paused the game and turned to look at me, "Are you okay?" He spoke softly and with care, his eyes were obstructed from view by the goggles.

"Yeah, I'm fine Matt." I lied.

"Rayne, you're a terrible liar, I know you're not okay."

I stuck my chin out in defiance, "How do you know?"

He set the controller down and spoke, in the same soft voice as before, "I know because your hair is mess, your complexion is paler than it normally is, and your eyes are bloodshot like you've been crying…What's wrong Rayne? You can talk to me."

My eyes widened, and upon feeling the on rush or water to my eyes I bowed my head. I didn't think the tears I shed earlier would leave a lasting trace.

"Rayne? Rayne, look at me." His words were getting louder, not because he was raising his voice, but because he was getting closer. "Rayne." His hand lifted my chin, I would have fought it but there was no point, he could already see the drops landing on the floor. His face was right before mine, "Rayne, tell me what's wrong, what can I do?"

I sniffled and leaned against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. I whispered, it was barely audible but it was right in his ear so he heard it, "You can't do anything…My parents are dead…" Immediately in response he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. Where I stayed for a while crying into his neck.

When I calmed down I realized that I had completely soaked his shirt in a few spots, "Sorry."

"It's not a problem, do you feel better?" He leaned his head back so he could look at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I feel better." I reached my hand up and moved his goggles away from his eyes, resting them in his hair. I crawled out of his lap and sat back up against his bed.

He smiled, "Do you want to play? I have Mario Kart, even you can play that game."

I chuckled, "I call YOSHII! I can play it, I'm just not good at it…"

Matt turned on the game and looked back at me, "I'm sure with enough practice you'll be as good as me." He winked and turned back to the screen. We played until the sun rose outside, as I had expected Matt won every time. He tried to throw the race once so I could win but I set down the controller and glared at him, I told him that cheating wasn't acceptable I won't win until I've earned it. He nodded and floored it for the finish line.

When we finally were too tired to continue, it was breakfast time. I was lucky because I could take a nap before I had to get online and do school, Matt however still had to be in class at nine. He offered to wait for me while I changed and we went to lunch together.

Normally when I walk into the lunchroom it's nothing, I just wave to Mel and get into line. It doesn't feel like people are looking at me. Today was different. Matt and I were laughing and talking as we entered the room and I felt like I became a specimen under a microscope, like a thousand eyes were studying every move I made. It was uncomfortable to say the least. I waved to Mel and she smiled and waved back, just like normal. I tried to shake the feeling as I got into line with Matt talking about the new Final Fantasy game he got the other day. We made our way through the line and parted ways.

I walked over to Mel, and I watched as Matt sat down at an almost empty table, the only occupant a fair haired guy that was sneering at me. I sat down fast and turned my head towards Mel so I couldn't see him anymore. He startled me; we locked eyes only for a moment and his icy blue eyes felt like the portals to an inferno. Was that Mello?

I turned my attention to the table and I could feel their eyes on me, "What!?" I asked.

"Nothing." Kat and Sam answered, clearly lying.

Mel leaned close and whispered into my ear, "After Breakfast I'll tell you, eat fast, I have class soon."

We both scarfed down our food and Mel lead me to an empty room down the hall from the cafeteria.

"So, what's going on?" I asked her, sitting down atop a nearby desk.

She shook her head at me, incredulous, "You really don't know?"

I made a show of shifting my eyes around, as if they were searching my mind for the answer, "Nope, I don't know."

"Hah, okay, you know that everyone here, besides you is in the running for the next L right?"

"Yeah."

"Matt is third in line, and usually he doesn't talk to anyone but Mello. And now everyone is seeing him talk and laugh with the new girl that doesn't even rank. Do you get it now?"

My mouth was in a slight 'O' shape as I processed, "So all the girls are just irritated with me?"

Mel tilted her head, "Some more than others, trust me, you are not the only one that has realized that Matt is eye candy, and those same girls can't even get him to look their way."

"So a lot of girls hate me now… Great… Mello is the guy Matt sat down next to today?" I asked.

"Matt always sits next to Mello, although, I suppose if Mello wasn't there he would sit next to you." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but blush.

The bell rang and Mel cussed under her breath, "I have to run but we're talking later!" She left the room and I sat there alone thinking.

Do I like Matt? Wait, that's a stupid question Rayne, of course you like him. He's cute, weird, and apparently really smart. He's nerdy. I smiled, I like nerds. As long as they don't make me feel stupid, and Matt doesn't do that either. He's nice, and caring, and peculiar. I really have to ask him about the goggles…

So, I like him. Do I like him like him? I don't know, I've only known him for a few days. It's impossible to know. Right? …I don't know…Ugh, how long have I been talking to myself? I shook my head and went back to my room.

-x-

This chapter is brought to you by C0mdLicAt3p and Jinx because they reviewed.

SOO if you want the next chapter you shoulddd,,,,

Review!

They make me happy! Like a kid on Christmas morning on crack! And without three reviews on the next chapter I won't post until I feel like it! So HAH!


	5. Chapter Five: Rude Awakening

Chapter Five: Rude Awakening and Candy Wrappers

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did, L wouldn't die, and Light would realize that he shouldn't be killing people and he would get rid of the death note forever and then he would solve crimes with L forever. Also, Matt and Mello would have way bigger parts in the story. Near probably wouldn't be in it. Sorry.

-x-

Online school was interesting; I signed in and looked around. I had eight classes and I spent about half an hour at each. In truth, I finished more work than I ever did while actually attending school. Each class gives me assignments due at the end of the week, and today I accomplished about half of everything I had to do. I worked almost through lunch but before the doors closed I ran in and grabbed a muffin, yogurt, and juice box. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading and listening to music.

By the time dinner rolled around I was halfway done with my book and looking forward to seeing Mel. When the end of class and dinner bell rang I was already in line, eager to beat the dinner rush. I filled my tray with tuna casserole and sat down at our usual table. A few minutes later Mel, Sam, and Kat sat down around me.

"Hey!" I greeted them. Sam and Kat looked up from their food and grunted a reply before going back to eating. Mel was a bit more responsive.

"Our Mid-terms are starting, we have to write a ten page paper for each class and take tests, all due next week." It was spoken in a dead tone but it was more than a grunt, and after hearing her explanation I understood immediately.

"That sucks." They all nodded their heads in unison. The conversation ended and dinner passed in a quiet hum of depression. Afterwards I could tell that Mel wasn't in the mood to hang out, so I retreated to my room to play online games until it was time for bed.

I had changed into my PJs and was in the middle of a round of 'Don't Shoot The Puppy' when I heard a knock on the door. Opening it revealed a gloved Matt, and even with his goggles on I could tell he was excited.

"I got a new game! Wanna watch?!" I chuckled at his childlike enthusiasm,

"Yeah, hold on a sec." I walked back to my desk and turned off iTunes, which was playing Owl City and exited out of internet explorer. I followed Matt to his room and took my seat while watching him insert the disc and start up the system.

It turned out to be a ninja game, where Matt crept around on missions and assassinated people in the cover of darkness. It was thrilling and suspenseful. The third mission's loading bar was displayed on the screen when I spoke.

"This is the epitome of games I can not play."

He smirked, "These are my favorites."

I smiled, "Mine too."

An hour passed, Matt was on level ten and I was getting chills. Both from the game [he was stalking through a blizzard] and from my own negligence. It was December and I was wearing no sleeve shirts to bed. I got up only to lay back down on his bed, wrapping myself up in his blanket.

"I'm borrowing your bed." I said as I rolled over onto my stomach and folded his pillow in half to prop up my head.

Matt chuckled as he crept up behind his target, "Thanks for asking."

I smirked as his blade flashed and the level cleared, "No problem."

Matt and I, though we left it unspoken were determined to stay up all night. I didn't make it, but he did. I woke up to yelling and a very pissed off blonde.

"Dumbass it's time for class! Save your stupid game and let's go!" In hindsight, I suppose it would have been better to stay still and quiet but, as they say, hindsight is 20.20. I sat up and rubbed my eyes looking for the loudmouth that interrupted a good dream. Saw that it was Mello the same moment he saw me.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT MATT?!" Mello pointed at me and faced Matt who was putting on a clean shirt and sliding his feet into a pair of sneakers. I would have laughed at Mello's rhyme but the look in his eyes was homicidal and even through the morning haze in my mind I knew it wouldn't go over well since I'm not a morning person either.

Matt pulled off his gloves and replied, "That is Rayne, she's the new girl that moved into the next room, she's cool, come on let's go." His voice was calm and even, giving me the impression that Mello had uproars like this quite regularly. He led Mello out the door, and gave me a small hidden wave before closing the door.

Before they moved farther from the door I heard Mello exclaim, "What was she doing in your bed Matt?!" which caused my first laugh of the day to leave my lips.

I lay back down and realized that Matt left me alone, in his room…I tried to fight it, but I lost to the mental battle and succumbed to the urge to snoop. I sat up, leaning back against the wall, and openly analyzed the room. It was messy, but that was to be expected, it is a boys room after all. At least it doesn't smell bad, actually, I sniffed the air for good measure, it actually smells like Febreze? What kind of guy sprays his room with Febreze? I smiled, a guy with something to hide.

I got up and made the bed, leaving it in a better condition than how I found it last night. Scanning the room I decided since I was going to go through everything I might as well straighten it up a bit while I was at it. I decided to start with his electronics. I kneeled in front of his TV, which was sitting on the ground, and separated his DVD's from his games. In the end his TV was wiped clean of dust and his DVD's were stacked alphabetically on the left and his games, also alphabetically, were stacked on the right. I rolled up the cords on his controllers and moved on to his desk. I hadn't found anything yet, nothing as hidden inside a case, but the desk looked promising, cluttered as it was.

I sat in the computer chair and sorted through the items a top the desk. Two empty cans of soda, four empty bags of chips, one bag half empty and extremely stale. One tipped over pencil holder, three pencils, and five pens. Five, assumed dirty, shirts, one pair of gloves, a beanie, and seventeen chocolate wrappers. A whole lot of nothing. I found the bin and hamper, disposed of things in their respectful places and moved on to his drawers. The top center drawer contained writing tablets and what looked to be a journal, familiar with this trick I removed them and saw a small hole in the wood below. Using the tip of a pen I lifted up the thin wood cover, within I found a key. Knowing I would need it later I placed it on the top of the desk and moved on to the other drawers. The top left contained gaming magazines and the drawer below it, cans upon cans of Febreze. I smirked and pushed the drawers shut, he is definitely hiding something. Switching over to the right side I discovered that the top drawer was locked. I used the key and opened it, wishing immediately that I hadn't. While I had discovered why he uses Febreze, there were multiple packages of cigarettes in the drawer, I had also, regrettably, discovered where he keeps and what he uses for his 'masturbatory materials'.

Grimacing at my new knowledge I slammed the drawer shit, locked it, and placed everything back inside the middle drawer exactly the way I found it. Matt would know I went through his things, but he doesn't need to know I looked in his desk. We definitely don't need that conversation. Glancing at the clock I was startled to see that it was already 11:40. I left his room and got my things together for a shower; it was past time to start my day.

I skipped down to the cafeteria and waved to Mel and the others, noticing thankfully that there weren't nearly as many people looking at me today. Though I did feel one pair of eyes burning into my back, I didn't turn to look until I sat down. When I did, I saw pale, icy blue pools of abhorrence. Mello. I winced and turned my head back to look at my food.

Mel nudged me with her arm, "What's up? You're really quiet today," She raised her eyebrows suggestively, "did something happen?"

My face heated as I looked up, the other girls had already left, they wanted to study some before their next class, so it was just Mel and I. I pivoted in my seat so I was sitting cross-legged sideways on the bench facing Mel.

I let out a haggard breath and opened my mouth to speak. Nothing came out. Mel was leaning towards me, anticipation clear on her features. My cheeks darkened and I covered my face with my hands.

"I sle-n-ma-be-and-!"

"Rayne, I can't understand you, remove your hands and slow down."

I lowered my hands, revealed my bright red face and took a deep breath.

"I slept in Matt's bed last night and Mello came in this morning and FREAKED. OUT! Then they left me alone in his room, so I, ya know, snooped, and cleaned! But, mostly snooped…I found Matt's cigarettes and his, uhm…"

"Spit it out Rayne!" Mel's eyes were wide and anxious, I leaned in and whispered in her ear, I didn't want anyone to hear as I divulged to her the horrors of what I had seen.

When I finished I leaned back and took in the look on her face. Eyes still comically wide, nose scrunched up and mouth dropped open. In consideration to Mel's normally composed and critical appearance, this was laughable, unfortunately I was far too embarrassed to laugh. If anyone should be laughing it's Mel at the ridiculous situation I'm in.

"I see why you are quiet. Mello has been beaming eyes of venom at you for a while now. Matt looks irritated at Mello, huh."

I snapped my head up and saw, with increased mortification that Mel was craning her neck to look at a table across the room that the individuals of my current embarrassment sat at.

"Mel! Stop staring!" I rested my elbow on the table and shielded my eyes with my hand, so I could only see Mel. I hoped an impossible hope, that if I can only see Mel, he is the only one who can see me. Juvenile? Yes, but at his point I just want the room to stop heating up and my face to go back to it's normal pale complexion.

"Sorry." Mel mumbled as she settled back down in her seat.

"It's okay, as long as you don't do that again…Ughh, what should I do?!" I watched as Mel's face displayed the struggle of indecision.

"Honestly, I have no clue what you should do about Mello, other than ignoring him, I don't see anything else you can do. As for what you found, forget about it, and whatever you do, DO NOT let him know you saw 'them'."

I rolled my eyes at her, 'no shit', "Thanks Mel, I never would have thought of that."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Well sor-ry, there's not much you can do. Just forget anything ever happened."

"You're right, I'm stuck. Mello doesn't seem to be the real friendly type…"

Mel laughed, "Yeah, I get that vibe too," The bell rang and Mel sighed, "see ya." We left the cafeteria and went our separate ways, her back to class, I back to my room to start my school work.

I reached my room, slipped on my slippers and plopped down on my chair. It was new so it didn't make an awful squeaking sound, but it did lower in protest to the sudden weight. I shook my mouse to wake it up, logged in, and continued this week's school work.

I lost track of the time in my aggravation over my geometry work [who the hell cares about circles anyways?] so when the dinner bell rang I nearly jumped out of my seat. Deciding to call it a day I logged out and went to dinner.

"Nice slippers." I looked back and saw Mel standing in line behind me, holding a tray laden with mountains of gravy drowned mashed potatoes and chicken legs.

"Did Kat and Sam ask you to bring them their food too?" I snarked back, after taking a moment of insecurity to glance down at my feet and see Jack Skeleton looking back. I had forgotten to change my shoes…

"Touché," Mel smiled, "I am starving, I'm always really hungry after studying." We took our seats by Kat and Sam when I noticed something.

Chuckling, "Looks like you're not the only one." Everyone had tons of food on their trays, class must have been difficult.

We ate in silence, and my eyes landed on Matt, until then I hadn't even noticed that I was looking for him. Mello was juxtapose him, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he wasn't shooting daggers at me with his eyes. He was talking to Matt, who was finishing his glass. I watched as they spoke, I was too far away to hear, but their faces were easy to read. Mello looked serious but clam, does he ever smile? And I guess studying doesn't make everyone hungry, he was munching on a chocolate bar. Matt looked sleepy. A grin crossed my features but faded as Matt's eyes connected with mine. I turned away and ducked, knowing that he saw me I couldn't stop the red painting of my cheeks.

Mel chortled beside me, "You got caught?"

I mumbled back, "Yeah…Is he still looking?"

"…Nope, he just left with Mello, probably to study. They didn't do anything during class, it's like they want to make being a genius look easy." Mel answered, I allowed myself to relax and sat back up.

"Mel, think about who you're talking to. I was pulling out my hair earlier while doing geometry."

She scrunched up her nose and set her spoon down, "Er, sorry, I forgot. Do you want help? I don't think I can study anymore today, I'll explode!"

"I definitely want your help, though, if you spontaneously combust you'll be infamous. I won't stop you if you would rather be famous than bored."

"Rayne, I would be dead."

"Oh," wow, if I had a brain I'd be dangerous [sarcasm], "where'd the girls go?"

"They left a while ago, Rayne are you feeling okay?" Mel moved to feel my forehead but I slapped her hand away lightly.

"I'm fine, just…distracted." Mel eyes me, making me feel like a specimen under glass before snaking a smile across her face.

"Matt and Rayne sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G firs-"

"Mel! Are you five!? Shh! someone will hear you!" She cocked an eyebrow at me and looked around, I followed her and realized I would be REALLY dangerous if I had a brain.

"So, who exactly is going to overhear?" Mel asked me.

"The walls of this incredibly empty room…C-can you help me in your room? Mine is probably still reverberating with homicidal rage…"

"Sure." She smiled and before I knew it I was groaning and writhing in mental agony on Mel's floor.

"Rayne! Calm down, it's not that hard, just sit up and let me walk you through it again."

"Ahhh! Mel! You've told me the same thing FIVE times! If you say it again I'm STILL not gong to get it!"

"Maybe you would if you would just FOCUS!"

"Maybe I would if you weren't such a horrible teacher!"

"GET OUT!"

"…" I sat up and quibbled my lip, eyes teary, "Mel, please, I'm sorry, pleaseee help me."

She rolled her eyes, "How many times are we going to do this? I explain, you get confused, I explain again, you scratch your head, I explain another time and you start yelling. I think we ought to call it a night. You should probably ask one of the professors or Roger for help, clearly I'm not getting through to you."

I yawned and nodded in defeat, "You're right, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Rayne." Mel bade as I closed the door behind me.

When I got to my room I changed into my pajamas and went to lay down in my bed before I saw a shiny piece of plastic on the floor by my desk. I flipped my light on and peered at it, picking it up I saw that it was a candy wrapper. Chocolate…Mello? I gasped, turned, and barged my way into Matt's room.

-x-

HERE'S MELLO! Unfortunately he won't be shown in any kind of good light for a while, *tear*.

On another note, does anyone know of a good Near fic? I think if I read a good one I won't dislike him so much…he's just weird…but anyways, if you have one or you know of one can you give me the title or author?

This chapter was brought to you by the reviews written by C0mdLicAt3p, Damia, and Megan. The same thing applies to the next chapter, three reviews or no new post until I happen to get around to writing it.

Just to let you know Rayne's friend Mel has no connection to Mello at all, I just had to come up with three names and Mel came to mind, I didn't even realize the similarity until after I had already posted the first chapter…I didn't want to go back and fix it either XP but now you know. :]


	6. Chapter Six: Mello, IMs, and Mello?

Chapter Six: Mello, Instant Messages, and Mello?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for making me say it again you jerk. Why don't you just kick me in the balls and tell me I have ugly children.,, just FYI, I don't have balls or children…that would be weird O.o It's just an expression…

I know it's been FOR_EV_ER. I'm horrible for not formally stating that I was going on a bit of a hiatus for a while, and honestly the whole thing slipped my mind for a month or so. No, I'm not on any medication…though maybe I should be.

Anyroads, if anyone is still following my messy scribbles [this story] then you will be pleased to hear that this post is coming to you because of the comments by C0mdLicAt3p, Mz-Guitar-Chik, and Aika Hanagawa. Plus, I became aware of how blatant my neglect for this story is, and I want to finish it BADLY.

Just so you know, this story will probably end at chapter ten. I'm currently writing chapter nine, and unless I get some random stroke of genius idea this story is going to end in the chapter afterwards. I have so many other ideas bouncing around in my head for other stories it's driving me insane. Besides the fact that this story was just an idea I had to get out of my head because I'm writing an original story that I can't connect to…I'm rambling…sorry.

One last thing, I promise, I am HORRIBLY AWARE AND SHOCKED at my past typos. They are awful, and I never seem to notice them until after I post it…SORRY!

-x-

"Matt!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I just wanted to know your email address, I didn't mean to look around, but I saw your stuffed animals and your drawer was left open and I saw…stuff…but I didn't mean to!" Matt had jumped up from the bed and was holding his arms up in meek surrender, goggles were covering his eyes and his fiery hair seemed more tousled than usual. Behind him I could see a laptop open on the bed, I definitely didn't see that this morning…

After I absorbed Matt's words I almost laughed, but the wrapper in my hand reminded me why I was here. I held my hand out palm up, displaying the evidence.

"Did Mello come with you?"

"U-uh, no." He reached out and picked it up, I dropped my hand and rested it on my hip.

"He might have seen me leave your room…"

"Might have? Mello was in my room! Seriously, why don't these doors have locks? He could come in tonight and strangle me! Have you seen the way he looks at me!?"

"Rayne, he's not going to- well, he might- but he wouldn't, he's not like that…though he doesn't really like you. He still wouldn't, well, maybe…violent…maybe…well, you should probably talk to Roger about getting a lock…" Matt rambled.

I nodded when he finished, "Thanks for agreeing with me O' brainwashed one."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on! You have got to notice how he has you completely wrapped around his finger. He sends you out on errands to bring him chocolate, you're always together, at meals, in classes, you're glued to him." Matt huffed and sat down on the bed behind him, I moved to the opposite side of the room and placed myself in his desk chair. It was quiet for a while, I suppose he was fuming, I was silently amazed at how quick he can mess up his room. Already there were clothes on the floor and games strewn about.

"Mello and I have been here a while," Matt spoke softly and I turned my attention to him, "when we got here there were only fifty other kids here. Everyone knew everyone, and when we arrived we stole the top two ranks. Mello and I weren't friends at first, but pranks were pulled and things escalated. I was attacked. I was leaving my room and I was jumped by a few older kids. Mello showed up with a knife and got them off me." Matt chuckled, "Calm down, nobody got hurt. The boys got expelled and Mello had his room routinely checked every Friday for the next three months. They stopped finding things so the searches had to stop, but judging from the looks Roger gives Mello he still suspects him of something." Matt wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed, Roger is definitely one to hold a grudge.

"There's a new number one now though, Near showed up a few years back and took Mello's place. They're rivals now and I will admit, on a few occasions I have had to hide Mello's knives. Which is rather easy since he keeps them in my room."

"He doesn't trust Roger not to search his?" I asked

"Nope, and don't worry Rayne, Mello is a hot head but I know he won't do anything to jeopardize getting thrown out. He wouldn't have anywhere to go."

"You know him really well."

Matt smirked, "Jealous?"

"Noo!" I couldn't help but smile out of embarrassment and happiness that he wasn't mad at me. "I'm going to bed," I rose to leave, "and Matt, I know I didn't leave my dresser open. Stay out of my room you perve."

Matt's mouth opened in surprise, "You went through my room! I thought it was fair game!"

My face blushed dark red, "I didn't go through your underwear drawer!"

Matt paused and cocked his head, "You found something, what was it?"

I tried to avoid the question by rushing for the door but before I could escape Matt had a hold on my arm.

"Rayne come on, it couldn't be that bad."

I turned my head to face his and confessed, "I-I erm, found your cigarettes." Matt's face slackened and his hand dropped, freeing me. I mumbled my goodnight and left, hoping an immature, hopeless hope that when I wake up in the morning it will be like today's events never took place.

When I did manage to slip into unconsciousness it brought nightmares along for the ride; I couldn't sleep. I rolled over onto my back and looked out the window; the crescent moon was still high in the sky. I got up and pulled my shirt over my head, it was sticky with sweat. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt from my drawer and slipped it on. Flinging the dirty shirt into the hamper I sat down in front of the computer. I'm so not doing homework, but a movie might be nice.

I was almost to the end of The Fast and The Furious, courtesy of Megavideo, when the corner of my screen displayed a notice. 'You have 1 new message.' Huh? The only reason I have an email set up is for school, I don't talk to my old friends anymore. In the school packet Roger explained that no one can know where I am, if they find out then they'll also find out about the Wammy House and that can't happen. Ergo, I'm no longer talking to my friends, I don't miss them that much, we never were very close. Curious, I clicked on the tab, allowing it to take me directly to my inbox. I smiled when I saw the sent address, . I clicked open the message,

Rayne,

I hope you see this before you leave in the morning but if not, I guess that's okay too. It will just be awkward for longer than it needs to be. I haven't been able to sleep because this has been bothering me, but, anyways, my point is, let's just forget about what we both saw yesterday. It's really no big deal right? It's just embarrassing for the both of us…So, yeah…

-Matt

I smiled, I guess some wishes do come true, no matter how hopeless they seem. Matt's online signal was on so I sent him and IM.

Raynexallxday says: I got your email, and I agree, let's just forget it.

A few moments passed before I saw 'gamerxguy is typing' at the bottom of the chat window.

Gamerxguy says: cool, I hoped U'd say that, why U up?

Raynexallxday says: why are you typing like an idiot? You're supposed to be a genius, why don't you spell like it?

Gamerxguy says: Sorry, it's just chat speak…I didn't mean to piss you off…

Raynexallxday says: It's okay, it's just annoying, and I'm sleep deprived so I apologize for the short temper.

Raynexallxday says: I'm up because I also can't sleep. I'm having nightmares.

Gamerxguy says: That sucks, I just couldn't sleep, if you haven't been able to tell by now I'm an insomniac.

Raynexallxday says: Huh, I just thought you had a habit of staying up, I didn't think you actually had a sleeping disorder.

Gamerxguy says: Yeah, Mello thought that for a while too. Eventually Roger found out about my sleeping problem and got me pills for it but I never use them. They make me feel funny, like I'm not in control of my body.

Gamerxguy says: Enough about me, what's up with your nightmares?

Raynexallxday says: It's nothing; I get them when I'm restless, and the whole 'Mello in my room' thing really didn't help. :\

Gamerxguy says: Do you wanna stay in my room tonight?

I blushed profusely and couldn't stop myself from day [night?] dreaming…

Gamerxguy says: Rayne? You there?

I snapped back into focus at the buh-buh noise from the computer.

Raynexallxday says: Sorry, I stepped away from the computer for a second, I'm fine really, I'll see you tomorrow okay?

Gamerxguy says: Yeah okay, goodnight Rayne.

Raynexallxday says: Goodnight Matt.

I X'ed out of the window and crawled back into bed. It was two in the morning, and I was ready for sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the breakfast bell, which wasn't pleasant. Groaning I got up, looked at myself in the mirror, saw how badly I needed a shower and assessed how hungry I was. I wasn't in luck, my tummy told me I was starving but my vanity told me I wasn't going anywhere except the shower, if I missed breakfast than so be it. Hating myself I gathered my shower things and was about to leave before I got an idea.

I set the things down and sent a quick IM to Matt,

Raynexallxday says: Matt, if you can, will bring me a muffin? I'm not going to make it to breakfast. Sorry to bother you. :] Good morning!

Hoping he wouldn't mind I picked up my things and ran to the shower. When I got back to my room I hung up my towel and saw a Blueberry Muffin with a chocolate milk carton sitting next to it on the desk. I laughed when I saw Matt's reply on the computer,

Gamerxguy says: Now you've got me running errands to get you muffins! :] Good morning sleepy head.

I messaged a thanks before closing the window. I finished getting ready and ate half my muffin before I logged in and started my work. I got almost everything done, except my geometry…I went downstairs for lunch and banged my head on the table when I was done eating. I knew what I had to do. I had to ask Roger for help. That was almost worse than the geometry itself.

"What's wrong with you?" Kat asked, Mel had already left to study some before class.

"I have to go ask Roger for help." I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against the wood surface.

Kat chuckled, "Mel told us about last night, sorry for laughing but, did you really cuss out a circle?"

I sat up and looked at Kat darkly, "Don't you dare say that word ever again in my presence. It is a demon from hell and that's all. It is not and never will be a pleasant shape that you see every day. It is a sign of the devil."

Kat's eyes shifted and she shuffled in her seat, "Um, dude, it's just a shape, sorry to burst your bubble."

"Don't defend it! That's what it wants!" I stood up and called over my shoulder, "Kat, I'm kidding! See you later." I marched my way to Roger's office, resigned myself and knocked.

"Come in Rayne." Roger called from inside, I walked in, closed the door and took my seat.

"How do you always know when it's me!?"

Roger smiled, "I'm not going to tell. Now, why are you here?"

"Can't a granddaughter visit her beloved grandfather for no reason?" I asked

"Yes, but that's not why you're here."

I softened my face, "Yes it is."

Roger balked and his mouth opened slightly, "Really?"

I gave a half smile, "Kinda…I also maybe sort of need a tutor…" I felt a bit bad; it looked like he actually believed a little that I was here just to be here.

He raised an eyebrow at me, to an impressive height I might add. Though, his skill may be the reason behind the numerous wrinkles he had on his forehead. "What for?"

"Geometry, and I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need it, I tried to get Mel to help me, but that didn't really work out. Geometry is hard…"

Roger's face broke out in a grin, "I had a hard time with it too; looks like you got some of my genes. I'll talk with our math professor and see if he has time to tutor you. I'll let you know when I get it figured out."

"Thanks Roger, and why did you have to pass along your math difficulties? Couldn't you have given something else?"

"You have my tracking skills, is that enough to compensate?"

I smiled, "Perhaps. So should I come back tomorrow?"

He nodded, "I will have talked to him by then."

"See you then."

"Have a good day Rayne."

I left his office and went back upstairs. I had time to kill and nothing to do so I changed into some shorts and a tee shirt. Grabbing my iPod I went to the gym for a run.

I plugged in my iPod to the sound system and selected a playlist, I walked back over to the mats and stretched out. Finally loose I got on the treadmill and lost myself in the music. With the beats my feet echoed on the rubber, bum bum, bum bum, bum bum… I closed my eyes and forgot myself, all that existed was the bass and the melody. The bell rang for dinner but I decided to run for a little while more, the cafeteria was open hours for dinner. I would have time to go through the shower and change before dinner was over. Half a mile passed before I decided it was time to go, I opened my eyes, gasped, and slammed my hand against the off button on the machine.

Mello was standing in front of the machine, leaning against the mirrored wall eating a chocolate bar rather viciously. Eyes glaring straight through me, how long has he been watching me?

-x-

Review?

I really want to know if anyone still wants to read this story, I personally think this is one of the worst stories I've written, but I would still like feedback, even if it's only one sentence saying you agree with me about how much it sucks. X\\ [that was a really longg run on sentence…]

7


	7. Chapter Seven: Witholding Confessions

Chapter Seven: Withholding Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own DN, yaddah yaddah yaddah, and so forth.

YOU ALL ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Sooo click on the 'review' button and let me know just how much! XD

If you don't know who the bands are that are mentioned in the story: shoot yourself in the foot and then precede to look them up!

I hate how mean Mello is in this story; it's killing me to write this XP

The story will end in chapter NINE. I'm ALMOST done with it, if everything goes well then it will be done tomorrow. :D butttt, I still have to type everything…gah!

Thanks to If N When, and C0mdLicAt3p for reviewing! You guys are UH-MAZE-ING! XD

-X-x-X-

"About time, I've been waiting." Mello snarled.

I backed off the machine and tried to relish the feel of weightlessness I had accomplished. Whenever I run afterwards, wither due to endorphins or the inclination at which I set the track, I feel like I'm walking on clouds. Usually I ride this high for as long as I can, then again, usually Mello isn't around.

Mello's face scrunched up in what looked to be disgust, "What are you doing?"

"Try-ing to enjoy something that isn't just empty calories." I snapped gesturing towards the half eaten Hershey bar in his hand. Mello's eyes flashed and his free hand clenched into a fist, perhaps angering him isn't the best plan.

"Why are you here Mello?" I asked, trying to sooth the situation.

"I'm trying to figure out why Matt is wasting his time. So far all I can discern is that you are a calorie-counting, weight obsessed, juvenile, OCD, idiot of a girl with average looks and really bad taste in music."

I picked up my bag, put my things in it, and flung it onto my shoulder. Stalker off I yelled, "You don't know me at all, for a genius you're pretty stupid!"

I almost made it to the main hallway when Mello caught up to me. He grabbed my wrist, "_You_," He stressed the word making it clear his opinion of me, "can't call _me_ stupid."

I flung myself around and ripped my arm from his grasp. "Get over yourself! Being smart isn't everything!"

Mello balked, "And what else is there? What could possibly make _you_ my equal?" White hot anger flashed over me, I almost forget reason and swung my bag at his head…almost.

"Kindness, compassion, understanding, care, concern, should I go on? The list includes everything that makes people HUMAN!"

"Rayne? Mello? What's going on?"

I calmed down a bit when I saw Matt, remembering dinner [and everything else that exists outside of anger] I mumbled, "I have to go." When I walked pass Matt and headed up to my room.

Before I was out of earshot I could hear Matt's exclamation of, "What the hell do you think you're doing Mello!?"

I was sad, almost resigned as I ate dinner. I don't want to hurt Matt's relationship with best friend, I don't want to be the reason they fight. Mel could tell that I was upset, and thankfully she was observant enough to tell I didn't want to talk about it. Matt and Mello weren't in the cafeteria. I tried for a while not to think about it but failed miserably due to the lack of interesting conversation around me and my complete and utter obsession. _Where were they? Were they fighting? Is this all my fault? NO! Mello is the jerk that started everything. He is the one that can't accept that Matt has other friends._

I said my goodnights to the girls and went to my room in a cloud of ranting anger. _Mello. It was all Mello's fault. If he would only be more accepting of Matt, and not controlling, hot-headed, rude, egotistical, UGH!_ I stormed over to my computer and opened up iTunes. _If I'm going to get angry I might as well do it right…_ I put on shuffle and clicked on my playlist titled 'Angry Chick Music' and preceded to sing my anger out for a few hours.

When eight o'clock rolled around I turned the volume down and played The Scene Aesthetic, it was time to calm down. I changed into a baggy sweatshirt, some shorts and turned off the light. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, not to go to sleep, but to relax.

Buh-Bum!

I opened my eyes and saw an orange flashing window on the computer screen, I have an IM.

Gamerxguy says: Are you there?

I sat down with my legs criss-cross in the computer chair,

Raynexallxday says: Yeah, what happened with you and Mello?

Gamerxguy says: Nothing, do you want to come over? I'm on the 60th level.

Raynexallxday says: If I come over will you tell me what actually happened?

Gamerxguy says: If you beat me one on one I'll tell you

Raynexallxday says: That's not fair!

Gamerxguy says: lol

Raynexallxday says: It's not 'lol' for me :[

Gamerxguy says: sorry, but I'm not telling!

Raynexallxday says: MMAAATTTTT!!!! PPLLEEAASSEEE!!!

Gamerxguy says: lol no.

Raynexallxday says: What if I give you a new game?

Gamerxguy says: NO

Raynexallxday says: New goggles?

Gamerxguy says: NO

Raynexallxday says: New controller?

Gamerxguy says: NO

Raynexallxday says: A back massage?

Gamerxguy says: What? NO

Raynexallxday says: My mom used to say I was really good at those, it's your loss…Muffins?

Gamerxguy says: That only works for you. NO.

Raynexallxday says: What if I…give you a new game, goggles, controller, back massage, muffins, and a kiss?

Gamerxguy says: Tempting but no.

Raynexallxday says: Grrr DX I give up

Gamerxguy says: lol do you want to come over now?

Raynexallxday says: I'd be sulking the while time

Gamerxguy says: That's fine with me

Raynexallxday says: I'll be right over.

My brooding ended quickly. When Matt saw me and blushed at what it _looked_ like I was wearing; I laughed and lifted and lifted the hem of my sweatshirt. Revealing to him that I was wearing shorts underneath. I watched him play, first from his computer chair, then beside him leaning against the bed. Eventually I ended up dozing in Matt's bed, again.

"Rayne?" Matt whispered

"Yes?" I whispered back, keeping my eyes closed.

"Oh, never mind." He answered, I cocked an eyebrow at him before rolling over onto my stomach and going back to sleep.

"Rayne? Are you awake?" Matt whispered in my ear, I rolled over onto my side to face him.

"I am _now_, why?" I opened my eyes to see Matt just a few inches from me.

"It's almost one; you should probably go back to your room."

I groaned, "Unless you really want me to leave I won't, because I have officially decided that your bed is more comfortable than mine."

Matt chuckled, "Scoot over bed hog." I stuck my tongue out at him and moved over, turning to face the wall. A few moments passed and I was about to fall asleep when something occurred to me.

"Matt?" I whispered

"Mmgh?"

"Just to make this clear and in no uncertain terms, I really like you, but keep your hands to yourself."

Matt was silent and I felt the heat of my heartbeat in a quickening pulse all throughout my body. Matt sat up and placed a bracing arm on the bed beside my face. He leaned dawn, and my breath caught in my throat. The kiss was sweet, and short due to my lack of oxygen.

"I like you too." Matt whispered before lying back down and wrapping an arm around my waist. I didn't have any nightmares.

A/N: I better get reviews for this! Do you understand how difficult it is to be in the scene/mood while in Basic Business class with a migraine?

I awoke to whispering in my ear, "Rayne? Are you awake yet?"

I giggled and rubbed my hand against my ear while sitting up against the wall behind me.

"That tickles." I said childishly, Matt was already up and dressed. I glanced at the clock and saw there were only a few more minutes before breakfast started. Looking back up at Matt I saw a wide grin on his face, and orange goggles hiding his eyes.

"What's up with you?" I asked, he didn't say anything but he sat down on the bed beside me, the grin still on his face.

"What Matt?!" In response he jumped on me.

Screaming laughter ripped from my throat as I tried to squirm and twist away from his tickling hands. Matt wouldn't listen to my cries for mercy. While trying to get away, I managed to back myself into a corner. Matt's scrambling fingers were on my sides making me seize with laughter and tears form at the corners of my eyes. In one last attempt to get away I jerked my head back and a loud BUNK! came from the collision between my head and the wall.

My eyes squeezed shut and mouth dropped open in reflex. Matt's hands froze when my head made contact. I was mostly just in shock, it didn't hurt much, I was used to hitting my head.

"Rayne? Are you okay?" I opened one of my eyes ad saw my distorted reflection in the orange plastic of Matt's goggles. I closed my eye and groaned, lifting my arms to cradle my head. I was going to milk this for all I could get.

"Owww! Matt! That hurt!"

"I'm soo sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Matt retracted his hands and leaned away, giving me room to move.

I pouted, "Do you know what will make me feel better?"

"No, what?"

I flashed a smile and Matt looked confused, which, might I add isn't a bad look for him.

"This!" I shrieked as I pounced on him, he fell backwards onto the bed and my fingers attacked his sides. He twisted and thrashed, blindly trying to get me off. His laughter was loud and deep. He rolled onto the floor in an attempt to get away but I fell after him and captured his foot. Matt was gasping for air when I released him. He scurried to the other side of the room and slipped on his shoes.

I laughed, "What Matt? You don't trust me?" The look he gave me was answer enough. I stood up and took a step in his direction, he took a step back. I smiled and took another step, he backed into his desk. I stepped forward again and he leaned backwards. Our bodies were touching slightly and I could see again my face's reflection…my hair was a mess!

"What?!" Matt asked, and I realized that he must think that the face I'm making is at him, not my own reflection.

"My hair is a mess, that's all," I reached up and removed the plastic from his eyes. I placed them instead amid his messy red locks, "There you are Matt," I grinned, "good morning."

Matt relaxed and leaned forward. There was barely any space between us, my nose was touching his, and I could see flecks of gold in his brown eyes.

"Good morning Rayne." He whispered before closing the space between our lips. I was in heaven, flying, butterflies went mad in my stomach, I'm sure my face was ablaze. We broke apart, again for the need of oxygen, and I stood there for a moment. Happy. Then the door swung open.


	8. Chapter Eight: False, False Alarm

Chapter Eight: False, False Alarm

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I don't own Matt. *Tear* But I do own Rayne and all her awesomeness! Though I know no one is reading this for her, it's all for Matt… :\\

This is brought to you thanks to Saturdays, and all the Reviews I got from: Skyler, ExplodingPotatoes [I LOVE your username], Mz-Guitar-Chik, C0mdLicAt3p, and shinigami hime-sama.

-x-X-x-

I jumped back, I knew who was in the doorway. Mello. I didn't have to look, but I couldn't resist a glance. It was him, I was right. He was leaning against the frame in all his leather-wearing, hand-on-hip, golden-hair-shining glory. And he was outright glowering at me. Whatever Matt said to him yesterday obviously didn't get absorbed.

"It's time for breakfast Matt, lets go." Mello stepped back from the door and allowed us to exit. I was nervous, Mello seemed calm.

"See ya Matt." I bade but before I could completely turn away a hand on my wrist pulled me back. Quick and feather-light on my cheek, a kiss.

"See ya Rayne." Matt spoke, releasing my wrist. I learned from my previous non-resistance not to look up. Mello was glowering before, I'm sure now he's kill me with a single glance.

I scurried off to my room and changed for breakfast. I rushed down the stairs and made it to breakfast just as people started to leave. Mel waved to me as I got in line and I flashed her a smile in response. Kat and Sam looked to be sleeping across from her. I stacked my tray with toast, an apple, and multiple packets of butter and jelly.

I sat down beside Mel and saw that Kat and Sam were indeed asleep. I chuckled and began to butter my toast. Their classes must be intense to teach them how to sleep while sitting up.

"They are going to have atrocious cricks in their necks." Mel said, tilting her own neck to their position.

I swallowed and let out a laugh, "Yeah, should we wake them up?"

Mel crinkled her nose, "Nope lets give them a few more minutes. I know they haven't been sleeping much."

"Oh, what are you guys doing today?" I asked while spreading strawberry goo across a piece of bread. I felt for them, losing sleep to studies is never a pleasurable thing. At least what I'm losing sleep on is cute, funny, and loveable.

"Who knows, probably 'how to cramp your hand from writing too much in thirty seconds' or 'how to accomplish three, four thousand word essays in two days'." Mel shrugged her shoulders and placed her glass to her lips, "So anything happen between you and a certain orange-goggle wearing genius?"

I giggled, feeling my face heat up I ducked my head down. My hair fell and curtained my face. "Yeah, he – uh – told me that he liked me and I told him that I liked him too and – uhm – we – uhm – kissed."

"OH MY GOD!" Mel shrieked, in my ear…I didn't notice when she leaned down to hear what I was saying. And now my ears are ringing and people are staring. Again.

"Whaa-?!" Kat slurred

"Oww!" Sam groaned as she sat up straight.

"Oh my God!" Mel exclaimed again, Sam who was rubbing her neck quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What did we miss?" Sam asked looking from my flushed face to Mel's shocked stupid expression.

Mel, apparently, didn't even hear her and spoke, "It's a good thing you didn't tell him that you found his ma-" I shot my hand up to her mouth. A moment passed and Mel seemed to realize her surroundings. I lowered my hand and wiped it on my jeans.

"Sorry." Mel said.

"For what!? What did we miss?" Kat asked.

"What did you find?" Sam asked, both looked like we just announced the world was ending and they missed it. Mel looked at me, clearly asking if I wanted them to know.

I nodded and grinned, "Thanks for asking, but this time keep it down."

"Yeah, so-" Mel leaned closer to the girls and was about to begin filling them in when *bing* *bing* the bell rang.

"Aww!" Kat whined, getting up rom the table.

"Tell us later!"Sam called as she left with Kat. I waited for Mel to put her tray away before getting up and heading towards the door.

"See ya later Mel."

"Yeah, see you at lunch!" I watched as she ran down the hall to catch up to the girls. I sighed and made my way back upstairs.

-x-X-x-

"AAAARRRGGGUH!" I yelled, it's over. Done. Fin. It's never going to happen. I'm a failure. It's never going to work. BAM! I turned around in my chair and stared, alarmed, at Matt as he ran towards me.

"What!?" We both exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked incredulous, "I could ask you the same question."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "O-kay, but why did you burst into my room?"

"Because you screamed! I could hear you all the way down the stairs! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Oh." I said, embarrassed, I looked towards the ground.

"Come on Rayne, you can tell me," Matt lifted my chin with his hand, "What happened?"

I looked him straight in the eyes and prepared myself for ridicule.

"Geometry."

Matt just stared at me, "What?"

I sighed, "Geometry happened."

Matt shook his head confused, he removed his fingers from my chin, "I still don't get it."

"I. Don't. Understand. Geometry."

"Wha?"

"I. Don't. Get. Geometry. It was made by smart people for smart people, I'll never understand it. I've been sitting here for an hour trying to figure out #17 but I. Just. CAN'T." I knew it was coming, and I braced myself as the corners of Matt's lips turned upwards in a smile.

"Rayne, calm down. Geometry was made by idiots that wanted to make normal smart people suicidal. Luckily for you I'm going to intervene before you kill yourself."

I was excited, "You are!?"

Matt chuckled, "Yes I'll teach you the insane ways of Geometry, but first, lunch."

I then realized, "Oh, Matt you came up here to take me to lunch."

"Yep."

Then I realized something else, "Where's Mello?" Matt moved his arm back to rub his neck. I watched as his hand paused a moment over the strap of his goggles.

"He's pouting."

I raised and eyebrow at him, "Mello doesn't really seem like the type that pouts."

Matt's head tilted to the side and back, "Well, his version of pouting is a little different than ours…for example his involves a staggering display of ignominy and sporadic outbursts of violence."

A nervous chuckle escaped my lips, "That sounds more like him…Uhm, where is he?"

Matt shook his head and held out his hand, "I don't know, but that doesn't matter. Nothing's going to happen. I just want to have lunch with you and your friends." I smiled, still a little nervous I took his hand and headed downstairs.

-x-X-x-

This is awkward to say the least. Kat and Sam still hadn't been filled in when Matt and I sat down beside Mel. The looks on their faces were 'shock' and 'awe'. They eventually faded and turned into mild embarrassment. Mel was right, other girls had noticed Matt. The situation was made increasingly embarrassing with every poke from Mel's' elbow. She too had a red face, and a never faltering smile.

I barely touched my food. I was too nervous. Everyone but me was finished. I could tell the girls wanted to ask me about it, but for whatever reason they stayed silent.

Using his shoulder Matt nudged my, "What's wrong?"

I knew Sam and Kat were going to get very confused but I had to say what was on my mind, "He's in my room."

Matt shook his head, "No he's not." But he didn't look like he believed it. As if on cue, I looked over and saw Kat and Sam shrugging their shoulders at one another. I laughed and took pity on them.

"I think Mello's in my room," I turned and looked at Matt, "I know he's pissed at you for ditching him, and he's pissed at me because, well, I guess for breathing…"

Matt chuckled, "I think it's a little more complicated than that…"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Do explain Matt, we're all dying to understand the twisted, inner-workings of Mello's mind."

Matt exhaled loudly, "He's not twisted, he's just…"

"Misunderstood?" Kat and Sam offered in sync.

Matt smiled, "Yeah, he's had a rough life. Rougher than most here, he acts defensively. It's all he can do to protect himself from his own memories."

The table was quiet with reflection. It hadn't ever occurred to anyone that Mello doesn't just act the way he does to be a jerk. That the reason he's so cold is to keep himself from thinking about the scars and wounds he's retained on his heart.

I gave Matt a nudge and a smile, "So he isn't twisted, he's just intimidating and scary to protect himself."

Matt nodded, "Yep."

"So, he's not twisted but he's scary, intimidating, misunderstood, and he's in Rayne's room? That's creepy." Points for Sam, she found the most blunt and obvious way to say it, and then did.

"I would be too nervous to eat too." Kat added, reaching across the table to grab my completely untouched apple.

"Jeeze, help yourself why don't you." Mel mumbled making me laugh.

I turned to Matt, "By the way, you are checking my room for booby-traps before you go to class."

"Sure, but before we go you have to eat something." I mock-glared at him as I picked up a roll from my plate and hogged it down.

"Well that's attractive." Mel murmured, causing me to chock on the spongy bread in laughter.

When I could breath again I replied, "Thanks Mel, I thought it was pretty dang sexy too."

The table was still laughing as Matt and I left. When we reached my door I squeezed on Matt's hand.

"What if he's still in there?" I whispered, eyeing the door.

"Who says he was even in there in the first place?" Matt responded as he reached out and turned the knob. I stood outside as Matt checked inside.

"Ahh!" Thud! I ran in the room at the sound of Matt's yell. I found him sitting on my bed with a stack of my books on the floor by his feet. "It's safe."

I glared at him, "Be careful with those, you break them you replace them."

"I didn't drop them that hard."

I ignored him; I was too concerned with checking my room to argue. I didn't find anything amiss and there wasn't anything out of place. Mello might have not even been in my room.

"I guess you were right, he really wasn't in my room."

Matt wasn't so sure, "Didn't you have a black journal on that shelf?"

I looked to the bookshelf and nodded, "Yeah I did…how long were you in my room the other day?"

"You were right…and that doesn't really matter…Stay here, I'll go get it for you." Matt got up to leave, and I followed him out the door.

"I told you to stay and wait."

I raised my chin in defiance, "You can't tell me what to do."

Matt shook his head, "He's not going to like having you in his room."

I chuckled, "So?"

"Good point." Matt smiled and held the door open for me.

-x-X-x-

ONE MORE CHAPTER!! WOOH!

Here's all of the A/N's I wrote in my notebook as I was writing this:

I've never had to write out 'booby trap' before….try it, it's funny :]

I think that Matt is a little crack-ish in this chapter…idk, when they're talking about Geometry he seems out of his character to me… bleh.

Mello's character is driving me crazy… I don't like him this mean… DX


	9. Chapter Nine: Almost Goodbyes

Chapter Nine: Almost Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I don't own Matt, Mello, Roger, The Wammy House, none of it.

Brought to you thanks to Saturdays, and reviews by: ExplodingPotatoes, oOBlueBumbleBeesOo [if bumble bees were blue then A. they would be the coolest thing EVER. And B. I wouldn't be as afraid of them ], and Skyler.

And, I will now say goodbye to all those that thought I had good writing. Cause this ending [to me] is awful. It's so OHSHC I don't think I can stand reading this chapter again…if there are any typos, sorry!!

-x-X-x-

I entered with Matt close behind. Mello, we found on his bed, reading my journal.

I snarled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ripped my notebook out of his hands.

"Reading. What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snarled back.

"Taking back my property you-"

"Why did you take it Mello?" Matt cut me off. I crossed my arms, hugging my journal to my chest.

Mello simply looked irritated, like all of this was an inconvenience for him. He didn't even make a move to sit up. He stayed lying on his stomach with a hand lazily holding up his chin. His only movement was to turn his head and face us. His stance radiated arrogance and a strong sense of superiority.

"Why shouldn't I have Matt?" Mello replied, infuriating me. I opened my mouth to speak but Matt shot me a look. I clenched my teeth together and stayed silent. Mello flashed a smile at me, but it clearly wasn't friendly.

"It's wrong to take things that don't belong to you." I could see his hands fisting in his jeans' pockets, but Matt's' voice remained calm.

"She took something from me." Mello's eyes flashed. For a moment I could see the pain beneath his mask of anger. I took a step back. He's blaming this all on me…I feel awful, this is all my fault. Mello and Matt were best friends before I came. Now all they seem to do is fight.

Matt shook his head, "No she didn't. You are the one that's pushing me away." Mello glared at me. Moments passed and it was clear Mello didn't have anything to say. The longer his eyes stayed on me, the smaller I felt. The more responsible I felt. I couldn't hold his gaze, I had to look down. I took another step back.

Matt turned to me and motioned towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" It wasn't really a question, but I nodded and left the room.

I closed the door behind me and paused. I wanted to hear what they would say. Leaning my back against the wall, I pressed my ear to the door.

"God Mello! I am so sick and tired of you thinking that I am your property! You don't own me; you can't stop me from doing things! You don't have a say in who I hang out with, who I like, nothing! Get over yourself! You are the only one with a problem. If you really wanted you could have me back as a friend. But you would have to accept Rayne too. Stop taking her things, stop talking bad about her. Just stop!... God, Mello…I want to be friends, I do, but you're making it impossible…"

"Matt…"

"I'll see you tomorrow." I heard footsteps coming towards the door so I scurried across the hall to my room. I closed the door behind me as quietly as I could.

This is all my fault…

I slid down the door and into a crumpled heap on the floor. I curled my knees up and rested my head on them. My journal dug into my stomach but I ignored it, I deserved it. I deserve worse than that. Before me Matt didn't have to worry about me, he didn't have to protect me from Mello. He didn't get strangers walking into his room in the middle of the night. Matt was happy before I came here…He would go back to being happy after I left. Everyone would go back to the way they were before me.

I stood up and saw a red, tear-stained face looking back at me in the mirror. I took a deep breath and wiped my face on my sleeve. I need to pack.

Just like that, I set my resolve and got to work. I needed to do this quickly or someone would stop me. They wouldn't understand that I'm doing this for them. That they would all be happy again if I would just leave.

I finished packing my suitcase and backpack with as much as I could carry ten minutes before dinner was to start. I took one last glance around the room, sighed, and sat down on my computer chair. I pulled a paper and pencil out of the drawer and began to write.

Everyone,

I'm sorry to leave like this, but it's the only way. I know you all would try to stop me. However, it is better if I leave, then everyone can go back to their lives before me.

Mel, you are my best friend. You are amazing and bright. Since I've been here, you've spent most of your time worried about me, and I don't want that. I want you to go back to being studious and happy.

Sam & Kat, you guys are dorks! But for some reason I love you for it. Trust me; your lives will stay the same after I'm gone, just perhaps a little less confusing.

Roger, you aren't the person I thought you were. I'll miss you when I'm gone…And how you always knew it was me knocking will forever haunt me.

Matt, I'll miss you too. I can't even say how much. I'm sorry for leaving like this but I don't want to be the reason for you and Mello to fight. You and him were best friends before I came here. I just want everything back the way it was before I came knocking on your door.

I wish everyone the best, Rayne

I read over the letter one more time before I stood from the desk and pushed my chair in. The bell rang for dinner and I put on my coat. The house came alive with the thundering sound of footsteps. I slipped my shoes on and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I waited a few moments for the noise to settle some, signifying that most of the kids were in the dining hall. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and wheeled it toward the door.

Doubt.

What if I'm wrong? Where can I go? Back to the Johnsons?

I shook my head, scrambling my thoughts. I have to go now before they catch me. Blinking away tears I opened the door and left.

I took the long way so I wouldn't run into anyone I knew. However, my suitcase was heavy, so carrying it down stairs was proving slow and difficult. By the time I made it to the front entry people were starting to trickle out of the dining hall. I had to hurry.

I walked quickly across the hardwood, keeping my eyes focused on the door. My tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. I was so close now, just a few more steps…

"Rayne? Hey! We were just on our way up to get you!" Sam's voice rang through me, I was caught. I turned around and tried to act normal.

"Oh my God, Rayne, are you okay?" Mel asked, I stayed silent as she embraced me. My mind froze, I couldn't think of anything to say. I could hardly breathe.

"Rayne? What's with the bags? Where are you going?" Kat asked softly, they were all around me. My eyes were wide as saucers and I still couldn't speak.

"Rayne?" Mel whispered, "What's going on?" I just stared at her, my world was spinning, I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears. Matt came bounding down the stairs and nearly ran into us.

"RAYNE!" When he saw me his arms flung around me in a hug that lifted me off the ground. "Rayne, don't you ever do that again, do you hear me? This is crazy! None of us want you to leave and nobody would be happier is you left," He placed me back down on my feet and cupped my face in his hands, "understand?"

"Uhm, we don't…"

"What's going on?"

"Rayne? What happened?"

I couldn't look at them anymore; I dropped my head and leant my forehead on Matt's chest.

"I understand." I mumbled.

"She thinks we'd be better off with out her, she was trying to leave." Matt handed Mel my letter and I tried to turn invisible…I failed but I felt like the shame was going to kill me. My eyes squeezed shut and fingers grasped Matt's shirt. The girls were silent reading the letter; my heart was still pounding in my ears.

"Rayne, hunny, you're wrong. I love, we love having you around."

"Yeah, it was totally boring with out you!"

"We'd miss you if you left."

"If you left I wouldn't have anyone around that would cuss at shapes on command. Life would be pointless with out you." I chuckled and turned my head to face them, resting it still on Matt's chest. I opened my mouth to speak but clamped it shut when I saw Roger standing behind Mel, and Mello beside him. I tried to move, to step back, anything to get a little farther away, but Matt held me in place. His arms tightened around me, his right hand, hidden from view, rubbed my side, trying to calm me. I wish it worked.

"Rayne? What is going on? Mello said that you were leaving?" I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. Mel handed him my letter. Mello stood silently. His brow was crumpled together in thought, about what, I couldn't even imagine. Roger looked up from the paper, and I looked down to my shoes.

"Rayne, you belong here. If you left I would have to go and get you. Besides, clearly no one wants you to leave. I don't know how this silly notion got into your head, but it's not true and I never want you to think of this again…"His face softened and the corner of his lips turned up in a smile, "You wear your grandmother's ring, when you knock I can hear the ring against the wood." I raised my head and smiled, I couldn't help it. It was so obvious I felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"Thanks," It came out gruff from the condition of my throat, but everyone heard it, "Thanks for stopping me." We stood in silence for a few moments, the girls were smiling at me, Roger looked slightly uncomfortable, and Mello appeared calm.

I didn't realize I'd been staring until Mello nodded his head at me. "Truce." I smiled, Matt kissed my head, the girls 'awed', and Roger looked even more uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat, "Well, I have some things to attend to. Rayne, everyone, goodnight." Roger turned and left us.

Mello sighed in relief, "I've never stood that close to him with out him yelling in my face." Matt chuckled and I beamed, Mello just spoke, civilly, to us, to me…

"So, how about dome grub?" Sam offered, everyone except me gave her a look, "What?! Rayne hasn't eaten and I'm sure they'll let us into the kitchen, she's Roger's granddaughter."

"True." Kat smiled

"You hungry?" Mel asked

"Famished." Matt chuckled, kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand, leading the others and I to the kitchen.

-x-X-x-

I treaded softly over the creaky wooden floorboards heading toward Roger's office. I baked cake for everyone and if Roger was still up, I wanted to give him a piece. I knocked on his door softly; if he was asleep I didn't want to disturb him.

"Come in Rayne." I smiled and entered, closing the door behind me.

"Hi Roger, do you want a piece? I just made it, it's German chocolate cake." I set it on his desk with out waiting for a reply and seated myself in one of the armchairs.

"Sure…" Roger scooped a piece up on his fork an examined it.

"Uhm, what are you doing?"

"Your grandmother wasn't the best of cooks."

"I get my skills from my dad's side of the family."

"Oh." Roger gave the desert one last skeptical look before eating it. He smiled, "It's really good."

I chuckled, "Thanks for being so confident in my abilities." I waited silently for him to finish.

"Thanks Rayne, it was great."

"Your welcome." I stood and took the dishes from him.

"I'm glad you are here Rayne," He paused and I sat back down, "I know that I wasn't…very accepting at first, but, I've done some thinking, and you have grown on me. I know that you have gone through a lot; your parent's passing must have been very painful to go through alone…I want you to stay, I want to get to know my granddaughter."

My eyes were watering as I grinned, "I want to get to know you too. You don't seem like the heartless monster I was expecting."

Roger chuckled, "Thanks."

I sniffed and smiled, "Your welcome, and goodnight grandpa." I rose from my seat and left, but before the door shut I heard Roger mumbling to himself, "When did I get so old?" I laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

Matt was waiting for me when I arrived. The kitchen was sparkling, he must have cleaned up my mess.

"You can clean the kitchen but not your room?" I asked walking over and rinsing off Roger's dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, the cooks need to make me breakfast in the morning, they can't do that if we leave this place a mess."

I chuckled, placing the dishes in the washer and pressing 'start', "You think with your stomach."

"Yepp."

I turned around and ran into Matt's chest, "Woah." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad I caught you."

"I'm glad you did too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I rested my head on his shoulder, "you make me happy."

"You make me happy too," Matt kissed my forehead and moved away, pulling on my hand, "what do you feel like tonight? Ninjas or Samaris?"

I grinned, "Ninjas, definitely."

-x-X-x-The End-x-X-x-

There is a BIG difference between Ninjas and Samaris! ….I have no idea how to spell samari…can you tell? XP

WOOH!! It's over! How did you like it?!


End file.
